


All the Nice Things

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Frottage, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe adores his brother so this'll be easy.





	All the Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25. Praise

                “Wow,” Sideswipe said. He stared up at the ceiling and listened to the mad whirl of his cooling fans. “…think you broke me a little.”

                “It was good?” Sunstreaker asked, softly licking over the outer pleats of Sideswipe’s valve. It felt good, like someone drizzling warm oil down his folds.

                “It… no, _you_ … were fragging _great_. I love your mouth, Sunny. Thank you,” Sideswipe said dreamily. Damn. His frame was _still_ buzzing.

                “You’re welcome,” floated up from between Sideswipe’s wide-spread thighs. Fortunately, he was starting to come down a little from his high, so he was able to catch the odd hitch to Sunstreaker’s voice.

                He raised himself up, supporting his weight on his elbows. Vison fuzzy around the edges, he stared down the length of his body. “Sunny?”

                Sunstreaker lifted his head, blinking at Sideswipe. His optics seemed a little out of focus, like he was having trouble tracking Sideswipe, despite between being separated by only feet.

                “You ok?” Sideswipe asked, furrowing his orbital ridges. Sunstreaker licked his lips, shiny with lubricant and nodded.

                “Can I do anything else for you?” he asked, almost eagerly.

                “Well, I wouldn’t mind a break; you did such a good job tripping my cicruits,” Sideswipe replied. He carefully observed his twin and watched Sunstreaker’s optic shutters flutter a little.

                Huh.

                “Actually…” Sideswipe started, letting himself fall back down onto the berth. “… could you come up here?”

                He reached out his hand and beckoned his brother with a curled finger. Sunstreaker shuffled up onto his knees and then crawled up the length of Sideswipe’s body, settling atop him when Sideswipe tugged him down.

                “Thank you,” Sideswipe purred, enjoying the press of their spikes together. Sideswipe’s was only half pressurized after his dual overload, but Sunstreaker’s was hard and leaking. “You know… I don’t think I’ve told you lately how much I appreciate you.”

                Sunstreaker shivered, his hips snapping forward to rut his spike against Sideswipe’s lower belly.

                “You’re good at a lot of things, but making me scream has to be my favorite,” Sideswipe added, watching Sunstreaker’s optics darken to navy. “It might actually be the thing that you’re best at.”

                “You’re not… half bad… yourself,” Sunstreaker replied, beginning to pant. His lower body was picking up speed, his spike slipping in the accumulated pre-transfluid leaking out of the tip. Sideswipe wrapped his arms around his twin’s shoulders and smiled up at him, as warm and earnestly as he could make it.

                Fortunately, that wasn’t hard to do when it pertained to his twin.

                “I’m kinda tempted to tell the world just how good you are to me. How considerate – always knowing what I need and when,” Sideswipe added. “But then… someone might try to steal you away from me.”

                Sunstreaker bowed his head and buried his face in Sideswipe’s throat, moaning quietly. Sideswipe nuzzled the top of his helm, stroking his nape.

                “I’m pretty selfish. I want my sexy, talented brother all to myself so can he pamper me whenever I want… and he’ll be nearby so I can give him everything he needs,” Sideswipe said softly. He trailed a hand down Sunstreaker’s shoulder, letting it rest on his lower back.

                “Are you going to overload all over me, my gorgeous boy?” Sideswipe asked, enjoying the sensation of Sunstreaker’s hips frantically working to rub himself off against Sideswipe. “I want you to… I want to feel your load painted all over my plating like a signature. Evidence that my twin has no equal… and that he’s all mine.”

                Sunstreaker groaned something garbled into the side of Sideswipe’s neck and then stiffened. Sideswipe felt something hot and wet gather in the dip of his pelvis, Sunstreaker’s spike twitching erratically in the small space between them.

                “Primus, you’re the hottest thing that ever existed,” Sideswipe said faintly. He raked his claws down his brother’s back, his fingertips slipping in the accumulated condensation beading up on Sunstreaker’s plating.

                Sunstreaker slowly began to relax, soon turning limp and heavy. Sideswipe peppered kisses on the side of Sunstreaker’s helm, loving the weight pinning him down.

                “… mph… sorry…” Sunstreaker finally said, stirring. He laboriously raised his head, looking even more dazed. “I… I was more revved up than I thought.”

                Sideswipe grinned. “Only because I mashed a certain button of yours _hard._ Have you always had a praise kink and I just missed it? Or did Optimus get real descriptive in telling you thanks for saving his life the other day?”

                It was probably the latter; they knew each other pretty well by now and that was definitely something Sideswipe would have caught a while back. Whereas Sunstreaker’s adorable crush on the Prime was still relatively new.

                Sunstreaker make an involuntary thrust against Sideswipe when he heard Optimus’ name. His optics widened, an embarrassed awareness returning to them.

                “I… uh…”

                Sideswipe’s smiled widened. “ _Nice…_ well, trust me, love… it’s definitely no hardship to sing your praises. I do gotta wonder what Prime would think if I told him about this, though…”

                “… I hate you,” Sunstreaker muttered and flopped back down, making Sideswipe grunt. It did absolutely nothing to dispel his smirk, however. He was going to have a _great_ time reducing his twin to a quivering mess by lavishing him with compliments.

                Especially since he would mean each and every one of them from the depths of his spark.

 

~ End


End file.
